clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Director(aa)
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 00:14, December 17, 2012 RE:untitled Hello, I've noticed you left a message on my talk page, bu i don't quite understand what it means. Can you please send me another one? Your message was: it my auntartic can you give me promition to edit? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think he means he want to edit the Aunt Arctic article :P -- Dps04talk 08:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I think he/she said: "Its me aunt arctic, can you give me promotion/permission to edit? --Carlos Mtz2 was here! :D 21:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, i see, thanks guys ;) I've unprotexted the page so everyone can edit it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Director, You can update your user avatar by entering your user page, hovering above your current avatar and pressing the editing pencil. I unbanned you from chat, but remember you must not pretand to be a chat mascot. If you will neither i or other chatmoderators will un ban you; chat mascots of users have always caused some conflicts in chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Director(aa), I've probably forgot to click the un-ban submit button. You're no longer banned now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) The Aunt Arctic Quiz I see you have signed to begin the Aunt Arctic Quiz I created. I'd just like to alert you that it's finished, so now you can go finish it! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 01:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Director, I am not sure why chat wasn't available for you, as it was not disabled recently. This could be just a minor loading issue. Anyway, you cannot access chat as you are blocked for vandalising Dororo's page. The block will end on January 15th, 2013. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Director, was blocked for being used as a sockpuppet. I cannot unban you from chat, though i'll ask the cat mod who kicked you for the reason for the ban. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Underage... Hi Director, In case Dororo annyoys you in PM, please block his PM. I spoke with Dororo, and in case he or leader do that again, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Higher Position Puffle Fan Club Would you like a higher position in the Puffle Fan Club by Rosie? RE:Messed up page. Hi Director, No , you won't get blocked for doing something wrong. You can go to the history of the page and press the "(undo)" button near the last stable history version, which will bring you to the edit mode with the content of this revision. The press "Publish". Or you can just ask someone who is online to fix it. Shurow made sure to fix it by this time, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior RE:Shenanigans Didn't you hear? Vic decided personal teams took forever so he decided to make four teams that we can join. Heres more info http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vicyorus/Shenanigans/Teams ~Locy8! (talk) 15:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Ban Time Hi, you are banned for a day (like you wanted) you know it is Apj Subject Here Unblock he! Thiagobeby (talk) 23:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC)